tvb_hong_kongfandomcom-20200213-history
Angela Tong Ying Ying
Montreal, Canada }} Angela Tong (Traditional Chinese: 湯盈盈), born June 30, 1975 in Montreal, Canada with family roots in Shunde, Guangdong, China, is a Hong Kong actress and former Miss Chinese Montréal. Profile Pageant life After winning the Miss Chinese Montréal Pageant in 1994, she represented Montreal to compete in the Miss Chinese International Pageant 1995. Although she only reached the Top 12 in the pageant, she was approached by TVB with an acting contract. Acting career Angela has been in numerous TVB dramas since 1995, but mostly in minor or supporting roles and is mostly cast as the Showgirl or "The other woman". After waiting for 10 years, her big break finally came with the TVB series Life Made Simple (阿旺新傳)" playing the physically unattractive girl with a heart of gold and a wonderful singing voice called "Lee Siu Ho (李笑好)". The role won her critical acclaim and instant fame. Many television critics consider her scene-stealing performance to be one of the best TVB acting performances of 2005. In fact, that performance won Angela the Best Supporting Actress award at the TVB 37th Anniversary Awards (the equivalent of the Emmy Awards in America) in November 2005. Her portrayal of Lee Siu Ho was so popular that TVB composed a primetime special called "Ho Is Beside You (好在你左右)" as well as the 12-episode variety program "Always Smiling (笑口常開)", both with Angela hosting in character as Lee Siu Ho. Currently, Angela is still affiliated with TVB. Personal life Ting married Chin Ka-lok, who she had been dating for five years, on 13 November 2012, the two becoming the first couple to marry in Ocean Park's panda enclosure. They held a wedding banquet on the 15th, an event attended by many co-stars and colleagues of Hong Kong's entertainment industry. Tong gave birth to a daughter, Alyssa, on 10 March 2013 and a son, Kassidy, on 23 September 2015. TV series Journey to the West (1996) (cameo) Armed Reaction (1997) Healing Hands (1998) Full House (1998) A Loving Spirit (1999) Feminine Masculinity (1999) Broadcast Life (2001) Gods of Honour (2001) Square Pegs (2002–03) Ups and Downs in the Sea of Love (2003) The Driving Power (2003) The Legend of Love (2003) My Family (2005) The Conqueror's Story (2005) Fantasy Hotel (2005) Women on the Run (2005) Life Made Simple (2005) The Prince's Shadow (2005) Women on the Run (2005) Under the Canopy of Love (2006) Bar Bender (2006) Love Guaranteed (2006) The Slicing of the Demon (2007) Best Selling Secrets (2007-2008) The Drive of Life (2007) Marriage of Inconvenience (2007) The Money-Maker Recipe (2008) Love Exchange (2008) (Guest) The Entrepreneurial Beauties (2009) (Guest) In the Chamber of Bliss (2009) A Fistful of Stances (2010) Every Move You Make (2010) Home Troopers (2010-2011) Forensic Heroes III (2011) When Heaven Burns (2011-2012) Til Love Do Us Lie (2011-2012) Wish and Switch (2012) House of Harmony and Vengeance (2012) Inbound Troubles (2013) Triumph in the Skies II (2013) (Guest star ep. 4) Queen Divas (2014) My "Spiritual" Ex-Lover (2015) Come Home Love: Dinner at 8 (2016) Category:Actresses